shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Speaking with the Bendu/Confronting Maul
This is the scene where Mac speaks with the Bendu and confronts Maul in Visions and Voices (MGATSAoSWR). Mac is on his speeder. He arrives as the Bendu sees him Mac Grimborn: You knew I was coming, Bendu. The Bendu: Yes, you are not exactly a quiet creature, hm? Mac Grimborn: The dark side wielder I told you about, the one who wanted to join the Holocrons together, Jasiri's seen him fighting me here on Atollon. The Bendu: I warned you, joining the Holocrons together could bring great wisdom... and great danger. Mac Grimborn: I know. I felt their power. I saw things, but my vision was incomplete. The Bendu: Incomplete? Mac Grimborn: I let go before me or Maul got the answers we wanted, and the Holocrons were destroyed, and my brother was losing his touch. The Bendu: Aha, I see. Well, that's not good. Mac Grimborn: What do you mean, "That's not good"? What do I do? The Bendu: What do you want to do, hm? Mac Grimborn: I want to end Maul's life once and for all. The Bendu: Ah, then turn around. turns around to find Maul Mac Grimborn: Maul. Darth Maul: This is a strange place. So remote. Oh, yes, the Empire, Scar, Zira and their clan will have a difficult time finding you here. I can to talk, my old rival. Mac Grimborn: How did you find me?! Darth Maul: When you abruptly severed our connection to the Holocron, you mixed up the information. I learned a bit of what you wanted to know, and I learned a bit of what you wanted to know. But there mere fragments, memories left in my mind. Mac Grimborn: Like the location of Chopper Base. Darth Maul: Ah, good. Oh, you do learn fast, Mac. Mac Grimborn: Could I have made sense of what I saw, or described it even if I wanted to? Darth Maul: And that is why you need to bring your hyena friend and my apprentice with us, and we can get the answers we so desperately need. Mac Grimborn: Sure, you'll get your answers, but what do I get out of it? Darth Maul: I will keep your Rebel base secret. a device I have planted a beacon nearby. Strike me down, and it will activate, revealing your presence to the Empire, Scar, Zira and their clan. afar, Ryan Heretic watches with Fuli and Azaad Mac Grimborn: Okay. rushes in Fuli: Mac, you can't do this! Mac Grimborn: Maul threatened to expose Chopper Base. Ryan Heretic: That fiend. Fuli: So what, Mac? We'll move, build a new base. Mac Grimborn: Maul won't hurt me, Fuli, he needs me. Besides, this is our last chance to discover the secret of how we can defeat the Sith, Scar, Zira and their clan. Ryan Heretic: And I would impale that snake and replace Ushari with Nova's caffiter. Jasiri: I might not like it, but we don't have a choice now. Gauntlet arrives Darth Maul: After you, my old rival. Mac Grimborn: Actually, beauty before age. Ryan Heretic: Ladies first. enters as Mac and Ezra follow Ryan Heretic: See. Even I know gentlemanly etiquette. Etiquette. I learned that in a dictionary. Gauntlet takes off. Then, Kanan and Sabine runs to our heroes Sabine Wren: I've tracked Mac, Jasiri and Ezra's signal. They just made the jump to hyperspace. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts